Body animation can be used in many applications, such as advertisements, entertainment shows, social media networks, computer games, videos, video conversations, virtual reality, augmented reality, and the like. An animation of a body of a person based on a single photograph can be specifically useful in various applications. For example, a person on the photograph can “come alive” by performing movements similar to a real video (for example, dancing, performing acrobatics, fighting, and so forth). Animation of the body of a person based on a single photograph entails creating a realistic model of a body of a particular person and having the model perform actions or interactions within scenes.